StoryIdeas Lots of ideas everywhere
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: Hihi here are some Story Challenges! I coulnd't get them out of my mind, but i can't write them due to work. but i wanted to share them.. omg its one hell of a summary *Died* includes KHR , Naruto , Fairy Tail , Hakuouki -Regular and Crossovers- Do check them out Comment down below if you were to accept the challenge! [ w ]
1. StoryIdea 1 Reborn as Boruto -Naruto-

**Reborn as Boruto**

A neglected boy from Our world is transported into the world of Naruto as Nauto's Son, Boruto.  
With a Father that's not always around, A loving Mother and Sister. How can he cope with the new word? Will he even bring himself care for those around him?

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _It burns… someone… help…_

It was always like that, like a puppy left to fend for itself.

Always…by myself.

"I was a normal boy, just like any other" was what I wanted to say, but it's impossible. I was abandoned when I was 7 and was found and raise by a pack of wolves in the small forest outside of the city. The forest was my home, my shelter, my peace. But it all went crashing down when a construction company came and tear down everything.

And at time, I was found.

Humans killed my family, saying that it was to protect me. But the truth was that they were protecting me from these dangerous humans. I couldn't fight back, these two legged animals would shot me like they did to my family. I can't die. For their sake.

I was brought to an orphanage, and that's when it happened. Hell began.

I was treated poorly, being called a Wolf's Child. I'm a monster they say. But I didn't mind, I accepted that I was different, I am a Wolf's Child, not a despicable Human. That was my reality.

The reality that I love, come for me with no mercy.

I was trapped in the small room, with little food. I know that I'm starving, but it doesn't matter. Soon, I'll can see them again. I can play with them, I can go on a hunt together. I can sleep in their warm fur. Soon, This Hell will end.

I can feel it…My Heart…stopped beating….

-Line Break-

"Congratulation! It's a boy!"

A faint voice said in joy, It was oddly warm...but I can't see anything. I thought I died? So why am I hearing cheers? Why, is there water droplet falling onto me? I was in the arms of someone, that someone, was holding onto me so gently. It felt, safe, almost like…I was with my family again.

Soon years went by, I found out that I was born into a world where technology goes hand in hand with the supernatural. The family increase by one when my 'little sister' was born, The Mother was ever so gentle, but even a gentle mask hides a dangerous nature. The Father was the same, smiling when he saw me sitting on the couch hugging a toy fox or playing with my sister.

It was strange, It was years since I had received care and love. This life might be better than the last, but I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain. Nothing at all.

That time came when we are visiting the Zoo together with the busy dad. There was all kinds of animals, most were the same species as those that I once lived with back in the past life. And then, the Wolf enclosure. A pack of wolves were in their den, some hiding from the gaze of the visitors. "See! Over there!" The excited Father held me in his arms, pointing to the wolf hiding behind a rock

I wanted to meet their pack, it reminded me of my family before. Their fur were brown-black, almost the same as those I've lived with. I couldn't look away, to see a familiar sight of wolves again. "Ne…Tou-San" I muttered out, not noticing the widen eyes Father was giving me. "Can I..keep them?" I asked, trying to sound desperate. The pack of wolves reminded so much of my pervious family. I want them.

"E-Eh..?" Father was dumbfounded, well, who would want a pack of untamed wolves running around their house. "B-Boruto, Don't you think that it's dangerous?" Father stumbled. Mother and Sister went to the bathroom so he didn't have any backup. "Dangerous?" that was just stupid, Wolves aren't dangerous, they're just protecting their family.

The reason why their hiding from them, the humans, was to be cautious. My eyes fell on the wolf that stood a few feet in front of me in the enclosure, we had held up an eye contact for quite some time before the wolf turn away.

"I want to keep him" I said to father, pointing at the wolf that I made eye contact with. Father just stared, thinking of what had just happened. I looked at his face, it was filled with seriousness as he looked at the wolf I pointed at. And it hit me, this might as well be the first conversation he had with Father. A more then 10sec long conversation.

Maybe because of this, Father might consider keeping a pet.


	2. StoryIdea 2 The Circus -FairyTail-

**The Circus**

 **Summary**

A Circus has made it show in Magnolia Town, with its unknown origin. Makarov had his suspicion on the Circus. Days passed and it seems that the people of Magnolia is disappearing one by one. For the sake of both the citizens and his children. Makarov sent the powerful Team Natsu to investigate what was going on.

-CHAPTER 1, ARRIVAL OF THE BEGINS-

"Oh! So this is Magnolia!"

In the edge of the forest was a boy accompanied by two other people, an older Female and a Male. All of them were smiling as they watched the people come and go from the peaceful town. "That's the Town's Guild" the Female said looking in the direction of the tall Guild standing in the middle of the town. "Fairy Tail, They are rumored to be the strongest Guild in this land" the Male spoken, closing his eyes as he leaned against the nearby tree in boredom. "Really?! Than this will be interesting" the boy muttered as they all looked at each other.

Soon the night draw near, the streets of Magnolia Town were filled with busy people. That was until the sea parted into two. And in the middle were the Circus, walking down the lane as they present their attractions. Clowns holding out treats for the citizens, and cages of animals being showcase as they were pulled along by the horse.

" _Welcome! Welcome! We are the DeadLine Circus! We humbly thank the Mayor for allowing us to perform in the great town of Fiore!"_

The speaker placed on top of the carriage announced, greeting the people of Magnolia. And standing on top of the carriage are three people "I am the Master of the Circus," The Female declared as the two hiding behind her in her shadows disappeared with a smirk on they're faces.


	3. StoryIdea 3 Cafe down Main Street -KHR-

**The Café down Main Street**

In the Original world, Tsuna and the Guardians were ambushed by an unsuspecting Family. In a desperate attempt, Vongola Decimo used his powers with the aid of Byakuran to send the Guardians to a new Parallel world where they could be safe.

Now in the New World, They Find themselves struggling to accept the Truth of what had happened in the past. And Followed what Vongola Decimo wished, For them to Keep on Living.

And as their New journey begins, They Found the Sky in his little Café down Main Street.

And they vowed to protect him from the Mafia, to make sure the brunet knows nothing of those that soon make its way to the New Future Vongola Decimo.

 **Chapter 1 - In Darkness Comes Hope –**

How…did this happened?

Why…did it happened to us?

His heart was beating fast, his lungs were burning. His wounds were bleeding.

Yamamoto Takeshi sat there in the dark alley as Rain were pouring onto him mercilessly, making his wounds even more painful. But he didn't care, this pain mean nothing after what he had been through.

What he had lost,

"..dammit…Tsuna…." He whispered, holding back his cries. He can't cry, not like this. Looking up to the burry sky. He lost the one thing he vowed to protect even if it meant giving up his life. His Sky, that was stolen away.

His mind was replying the scenes, where his boss took to the final stage.

He knew clearly what happened, but his mind was denying it. How much he wanted all this to be a dream.

He was bleeding fast. He needs help fast or else he will- _But this is fine, because…I'll see Tsuna soon_

Letting his conscious go, as the Rain poured endlessly. He could only hear one thing that accompany the sound of raindrops.

"O-Oi! Are You Alright!?"

 _Ah…My Sky, you came for me_

Was what he thought, how the voice sounded so familiar to him. Maybe his Sky came back.

 _Maybe…_

-Line Break-

As soon as his opened his eyes, he found himself in a room. He was laying on the bed with a blue blanket covering him, Takeshi tried to push himself up but his wounds were still painful. "Hm?" He looked at his bandaged tied around his wound.

Did someone helped him? Who was it?

His question was answered when the door swing opened.

It was a man carrying a tray with tea, "…Tsu..na?" He whispered as the man placed the tray gently on the table beside the bed and sat down by the chair. The Man had messy mid-long brown hair and eyes, wearing a white shirt with jeans. "Are you alright?" The brunette asked with a small smile. "Erm..I….." Takeshi was still shocked by the fact that he's even here, talking with his…sky?

"Hehe, don't be nervous. I'm Tsunayoshi, you are?"

"..Takeshi…Yamamoto..Takeshi" He forced out his words, staring at the brunette as if he was going to disappear. "Yamamoto-San then, I found you in the alley beside my shop. What happened?" Tsunayoshi asked, curious as he poured the tea.

"…."

Takeshi stayed silence, he didn't want to recall what happened. He doesn't want to.

Tsunayoshi noticed the boy's behavior, so he decided ask another question. "Yamamoto-San,..Can you tell me where you live?"

"…"

Another silence, Tsunayoshi sighed and passed the tea cup over to the boy who took it. "Well, if you don't have a place to stay. Feel free to stay here" Tsunayoshi said with a smile, but his offer made Takeshi uneasy. He doesn't want to disturb his 'sky'. "But," Tsunayoshi said in a slightly louder tone "You'll have to work"

And so, that was the day Takeshi started working in the small shop. Though his mind was denying the fact that he can't go back to the days with his friends, his Heart told him to not let his Sky down again.

 _I'll protect you this time Tsuna! I promise!_


	4. StoryIdea 4 The Lightning Noah -KHR-

**The Lightning Noah of Pleasure**

 **Tyki Mikk**

 **Lambo – Past Life as Noah**

Tyki one day was suddenly/appeared in the far past, The Tenth Generation of the Vongola familla before it was disbanded by the 15th Boss.

Tyki knew this time because he was once one of the Guardians of Decimo, to be accurate, The Lightning Guardian, before he awaken as the Third Disciple of the Noah Family, thus making up an excuse AKA Fake his death when he was 28 and left.

Now Back in the Town of Namimori, how will things turn out when they saw their dead lightning Guardian wondering around once more?


	5. StoryIdea 5 Rewinging Time,For You -KHR-

_**ReWinding Time: Will to Save**_

One day changed everything, the Day they saw their precious Boss jumped into death's door. But it was only the beginning, that very day started forming into a loop. Trapping the Guardians in a never-ending cycle of grief. Never able to acknowledge the fact that their Sky will never come back.


End file.
